


Always and Forever

by CK203



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CK203/pseuds/CK203
Summary: Dipper and Mabel are back in the Falls after their senior year to reminisce about the great times they had there as twelve year olds. Pacifica waits for them eagerly as it will be the first time she sees the Pines twins in person since that first summer, It only adds to her eagerness since she realized her deep feelings for the male twin. The only setback she has is the fact that Dipper has a girlfriend back in California.
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Dipper and Mabel drove down the sparsely populated woods. Mabel eagerly looked out the window, looking for the small town of Gravity Falls.

“Dipping-sauce, how long?” Mabel asked. Dipper groaned knowing that was basically the sixteenth time she asked that.

“Mabel, like I told you five seconds ago, we will be there any second” Dipper replied. Mabel returned her view to the window as the town suddenly burst into view, she smiled widely as Dipper slowed down and drove into town. Mabel watched eagerly as Dipper's phone chimed, he went to grab it, but was intercepted by Mabel. 

“We are not getting into a car crash five seconds after we got into town” Mabel replied. She looked at the phone and saw the notification was from a familiar blonde.

Pacifica- Dippy where are you!?

Dipper- Hey Pacifica, it's Mabel, we just pulled into town. Meet you at Greasys?

Pacifica- yeah see you guys then

“Where are we going first?” Dipper asked as he pulled up to a cross road.

“To Greasys” Mabel chanted. Dipper smiled and pulled off to the left heading over to Greasys

Pacifica was sitting in a booth, her foot shaking up and down as she shifted slightly nervously. She waited eagerly, excited to see the twins again. Suddenly her eyes fell onto the Pines twins. She bolted up, ran to them and immediately hugged Dipper. She lingered in the hug long enough that it became awkward for everyone who wasn’t in the hug. Pacifica quickly separated and looked at Mabel, she hugged her trying to make sure no one noticed how eager she was to hug the male twin. 

“You’re both jerks for not coming back for five years” Pacifica stated. “And you both totally owe me!” Pacifica added remembering her boring summers of wishing that the twins were there.

“We know, we tried to get here every summer, but our boring parents thought that it wasn’t safe” Mabel responded. The trio sat down at a booth and soon enough Lazy Susan was walking out with pancakes. 

“And for you guys… Pancakes on the house” she said in her iconic voice. Suddenly a clatter came out from the kitchen “Those stupid racoons” She muttered as she walked away. 

“Looks like Gravity Falls hasn't changed” Dipper said as he watched the usual patrons of the restaurant eat their breakfast. 

“They tried to add free townwide internet a few years ago and Mayor Cutebiker started a riot” Pacifica explained. Dipper laughed a little too hard at the joke.

“Seriously?” Dipper asked

“Yeah, and in retaliation the internet company cut off the internet for a week” Pacifica replied.

“I guess we’ve missed a lot” Mabel stated. 

“That's what happens when you don't come back for five years” Pacifica stated directing the statement more towards Dipper. 

“We are sorry Pacifica. We did try, but we’re only allowed here now because last year was senior year” Dipper explained. 

“I know, but you guys owe me multiple summers of fun” Pacifica replied. 

“You got yourself a deal” the twins said in unison. Dipper's phone started ringing prompting him to take it out and look at the contact.

“Sorry, I have to take this” Dipper said as he stood up and walked out of the restaurant. Pacifica followed him with her eyes tracing every movement he made, she bit her bottom lip a little as she watched him go.

“Ok, you are so obvious” Mabel stated.

“What do you mean?” Pacifica asked, her trance broken.

“You’re in love with Dipper” Mabel said a little too loudly.

“I am not!” Pacifica responded in a slightly quiet tone.

“Alright” Mabel replied knowing there would be more to the story.

“As if. Pacifica Northwest falling for a nerd like Dipper” Pacifica said with a scoff. Mabel nodded a little. Silence went between the pair for a while as Pacifica stayed quiet. “Fine I'm in love with Dipper” Pacifica said quickly “And it just sucks because he's dating that girl Emma and now I have this feeling in my stomach” Pacifica added.

“I KNEW IT” Mabel yelled out.

“I know, but I guess since he’s with Emma I should just drop this” Pacifica replied slightly saddened by the fact.

“No… Pacifica, he’s with Emma now, but that doesn’t mean he’s going to be with her forever” Mabel explained. 

“Then what happens if me and Dipper do start dating, what makes it different for me and him?” Pacifica asks.

“Well one, you’re getting ahead of yourself, and two, what makes it different is the fact that you love Dipper enough to be getting in this conversation with his twin sister and that Dipper definitely loves you too” Mabel replied. Hope sparked in Pacifica’s eyes as she heard that.

“Do you really think so?” Pacifica asked.

“I do, but I dont think Dipper does” Mabel replied.

“What do you mean?” Pacifica asked 

“Dipper doesn't understand that love doesn’t care about who he is dating at the moment” Mabel stated. Pacifica nodded before they saw Dipper talking on the phone right outside the window.

“What do you think he’s talking about?” Pacifica asked. 

“Emma, you can't just expect me to come back” Dipper said into his phone

“Mason, it's our last summer before we become actual adults and you want to spend it in some small town in the middle of Oregon?” Emma asked

“I told you that this is what I was planning, I invited you and you said no” Dipper replied

“Mason, I just miss you. Can you please come back” Emma begged.

“Emma I can't. I have things to figure out and this is where I am going to figure them out” Dipper replied.

“What things do you have to figure out?” Emma asked.

“Everything Emma… That includes what you did” Dipper responded

“Mason, I told you that was a mistake” Emma replied

“But it was a mistake you made” Dipper replied as he felt his eyes turn glassy and build up with tears that he fought back as hard as he possibly could. Suddenly a series of knocks came from behind Dipper. He turned and saw Mabel knocking on the window slightly impatiently causing Dipper to nod a little before he turned back around. Mabel looked at Pacifica slightly confused.

“Was it just me or did he look like he was about to cry?” Mabel asked

“Something is definitely going on” Pacifica replied


	2. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened between Dipper and Emma is revealed.

Pacifica sat on her bed with her finger hovering over the send button on a text. She was contemplating whether or not she wanted to send it. Eventually deciding that it was worth it to just try.

Pacifica- Hey Dippy, do you want to grab dinner or something?

She put her phone down nervously and waited for a text. Seconds later she got a response.

Dipper- yeah, do you want me to invite Mabel?

Pacifica- no, Grenda and Candy probably want to have her to themselves for awhile

Dipper- alright, i'll get you in about an hour

Pacifica smiled and walked to her closet trying to figure out the perfect thing to wear

Dipper walked down to the living room of the Shack and found Mabel sitting there looking at her phone.

“You want to tell me what’s going on between you and Emma?” Mabel asked

“What do you mean?” Dipper replied

“Well, she just texted me saying “Is Dipper alright? He hasn't been responding to my texts or calls” So, I think something is going on” Mabel responded

“She cheated on me” Dipper replied with a sigh. Mabel looked at him confused.

“Dipper, are you serious?” Mabel asked

“Yeah” Dipper replied. 

“I'm sorry Dipper” Mabel replied.

“It’s fine, I just wish I had the guts to actually end it” Dipper replied as he sat down

“Why haven’t you?” Mabel asked

“Because in many ways, I'm hoping that it turns out that it was all just a bad joke” Dipper replied. 

“Dipper, you have to face it” Mabel replied. Dipper sighed and looked at Mabel with tears filling his eyes.

“Can I just run to the other side of the country and pretend like it never happened?” Dipper asked.

“Sorry Dippin-Dots, that's not an option” Mabel responded

“I know” Dipper said with a sigh “When do I do it?” Dipper asked

“It only gets harder the longer you wait” Mabel replied. Dipper nodded a little.

“Can I do it over text?” Dipper asked. Mabel looked at him dumbfounded

“No Dipper, be a man” Mabel responded. Dipper nodded a little and pulled out his phone, he called Emma and walked out of the Shack.

“Mason! You haven’t responded to my texts or calls, are you alright?!” Emma asked

“Emma…” Dipper started a hint of sadness in his voice. “I think we should end this” Dipper said 

“What…” Emma asked in shock

“Emma… I just can't do this… do us anymore” Dipper explained with a slight sniffle.

“Mason… it was a mistake, if I could take it back I would” Emma pleaded.

“It was a mistake you made, and I can't forgive you for it” Dipper replied.

“Mason Please” Emma begged

“Goodbye Emma” Dipper said as he felt tears start falling off his cheeks. He walked into his car before driving off. 

Pacifica felt her phone vibrate, she picked it up and read the text.

Dipper- I'm here

Pacifica smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror one last time. She was wearing a sundress which had a sunflower pattern on it. She had a pair of stylish sunglasses balanced on top of her head. She smiled before she walked out of her room and outside. She got into Dipper's car and noticed something.

“You’ve been crying” Pacifica said as she looked at Dipper's slightly red eyes. Dipper didn’t know how to respond. He didn’t want to lie to Pacifica, but the truth wasn’t easy to admit.

“Me and Emma… We broke up” Dipper explained realizing the truth was the only answer he wanted to give.

“Dipper… we can have dinner another day” Pacifica suggested. 

“No, I want to go to dinner” Dipper replied, Pacifica smiled at him.

“Good, because I look totally amazing right now” Pacifica joked. Dipper laughed a little as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. Dipper looked at her and her outfit and couldn’t argue, She did look amazing.

“I can't argue with that” Dipper said as he started the car again. Pacifica smiled a little, a slight blush forming on her face. 

“Are you alright Dipper?” Pacifica asked

“Well, somewhere inside of me I knew it had to happen” Dipper replied. Pacifica smiled and put a hand on Dipper's thigh for a few seconds before taking it off. The pair was eventually at a casual restaurant eating.

“So, lame question, but what are you doing for college?” Pacifica asked “and i know you explained it to me like six times, but I still don't understand it” Pacifica added.

“Honestly I barely understand either. I designed this… well I guess it was a battery of sorts. Then Ford showed it to Fiddleford who showed it to a bunch of his old friends who then started offering me research and development jobs” Dipper explained.

“Have you decided on one yet?” Pacifica asked

“No, I’ve kind of held off on doing that” Dipper replied

“Why?” Pacifica asked

“I want to make sure I'm making the right choice” Dipper replied. Pacifica nodded knowing how hard big decisions could be on Dipper. “What about you?” Dipper asked.

“Well, my extended family has been offering me jobs like crazy. There is one in LA that’s a paid internship at a fashion company which I'm thinking about” Pacifica explained. Dipper smiled a little, it had been what must have been the sixth time he heard Pacifica tell him that, but it made him happy nonetheless. Suddenly Pacifica’s phone chimed, she looked down at it and saw it was from Mabel. “Well, apparently me and Mabel are having a sleepover tonight” Pacifica replied.

“I'm surprised she could hold off this lond” Dipper replied

“Me too” Pacifica replied. 

“Come on I'm headed that way” Dipper joked.

“You really need better jokes” Pacifica responded with a smile as they got back into Dipper's car. In a few minutes they pulled into the Mystery Shack driveway. Dipper looked at Pacifica for a moment.

“Thanks” Dipper said as he turned his view back towards the steering wheel.

“For what?” Pacifica asked

“Just for being an amazing person, and an amazing friend” Dipper replied. Pacifica smiled and felt a blush come over her face. Instead of giving him a verbal response she decided to hug him over the center console. They lingered for a moment before the pair separated, Pacifica got out of the car followed by Dipper. Mabel bolted out of the door and grabbed Pacifica by the arm.

“Dipper you can have the attic, me and Pacifica will sleep in the living room!” Mabel exclaimed as she eagerly pulled Pacifica into the shack. Dipper smirked and walked into the Shack going upstairs to the attic, he was tired and it had been a long day already.

“Oh my god! You look amazing!” Mabel exclaimed as she observed Pacifica’s sundress. “Did he like it?” She asked slyly.

“I think he did” Pacifica responded with a slight blush her smile started to fade as a question . “Why did Emma and Dipper break up?” Pacifica asked. 

“I don't know if it’s my place to tell you” Mabel responded. “But, you’re gonna need a pair of pajamas and I know for a fact that Dipper will let you borrow a pair” Mabel added. Pacifica nodded a little.

“I'll be right back” Pacifica said before she walked up the stairs. She eventually knocked and gently opened the door to the attic room, revealing Dipper reading a book. 

“Hey Pacifica” Dipper said as he put down the book.

“Hey Dippy” Pacifica said as she fully entered the room “Mabel said you wouldn’t mind if I borrowed a pair of your pajamas” Pacifica added

“Yeah, you can grab whatever you want” Dipper replied “My suitcase is right over there” Dipper said as he pointed towards a suitcase right near Pacifica. She walked over and started rifling through Dippers suitcase. “You know they’re going to be giant on you right?” Dipper asked

“Yeah, but that’ll just make it more comfortable” Pacifica responded. Dipper smiled a little as he watched Pacifica search through the bag, eventually she settled on one of his graphic T shirts and a pair of plaid pajama bottoms. “Close your eyes” Pacifica demanded.

“What?” Dipper asked

“Close your eyes, and no peeking” Pacifica added. 

“Why?” Dipper asked, confused. 

“I'm going to change, so close your eyes” Pacifica replied.

“Wait, why are you going to change in here?” Dipper asked slightly confused

“Ugh! I could have changed already if you just closed your eyes” Pacifica replied. 

“Ok, they're closed” Dipper responded as he closed his eyes. He heard slight shuffling and felt a piece of clothing get thrown onto him, after a few more seconds Pacifica spoke up.

“Ok, you can open your eyes” Pacifica said. Dipper opened his eyes and saw Pacifica now wearing his pajamas which completely covered her legs and fell down below the toes. Dipper's shirt hung down to her mid thigh. He looked down and saw the clothing discarded onto him was Pacifica’s sun dress. He took it in his hands and gently folded it for Pacifica. 

“Here you go” He said as he handed the folded sundress to Pacifica. She took the dress and put it under her arm.

“Hey Dippy, can I ask you a question?” Pacifica asked in a slightly solemn tone.

“Yeah, What is it?” Dipper asked.

“Why… Why did you and Emma…” Pacifica started, but had trouble finishing her sentence. “Nevermind” She said as she started walking away.

“Why did Emma and I break up?” Dipper asked. Pacifica turned around and nodded slightly. “She cheated on me a month ago, I came here knowing she wouldn’t want to come with me” Dipper explained. 

“I'm so sorry Dipper” Pacifica said in a sympathetic tone.

“It's fine, It was going to happen one way or another. Now go and enjoy your sleepover” Dipper replied. He smiled at Pacifica who returned the smile, she walked out of the room, gently closing the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always please leave a comment if you feel so inclined.


	3. Summerween preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the trio makes plans for Summerween. Dipper runs into an old friend.

Dipper was lying on his side, facing the wall, in the dark attic room. He sighed, sleep seemed to evade him no matter what he tried. His thoughts seemed to turn to two girls. His ex redhead girlfriend, and his beautiful blonde friend, Pacifica. Suddenly he heard the door slightly open.

“Mabel?” Dipper asked not moving from his side

“It's me Dippy” Pacifica replied as she walked into the room, closing the door behind her.

“Oh hey Pacifica” Dipper said as he kept his eyes on the wall. He felt Pacifica lie down on his bed right behind him. She pressed her body right against his, before she put an arm around his abdomen and putting her other arm under his neck. Dipper didn’t object to what Pacifica was doing, he was enjoying being the little spoon in this random cuddling sesion. 

“Couldn’t sleep?” Pacifica asked

“No, what about you?” Dipper asked

“Well, I knew you wouldn’t be able to sleep, so I thought maybe you could use a cuddle” Pacifica responded “Plus your air conditioner is on the fritz and it's freezing everywhere in this house” Pacifica added. Dipper smiled a little and closed his eyes.

“Thank you” Dipper replied as he felt himself start to drift off to sleep, Pacifica leaned in placing her nose against the back of Dipper's head as she too, started to fall asleep.

Pacifica woke up and shifted a little causing Dipper to wake up too. 

“Morning” Pacifica said as she remained in her position

“Morning” Dipper replied as he started to get up.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Pacifica asked slightly aggravated

“Getting up” Dipper replied. Pacifica quickly wrapped her arms completely around Dipper, clinging to him tightly.

“Well stop it” Pacifica demanded. 

“Come on Pacifica” Dipper replied as he continued standing up, causing Pacifica to wrap her legs around him tightly.

“Five more minutes” Pacifica responded. DIpper laughed a little as he stood up completely, Pacifica still held on tightly as he walked into the living room finding a passed out Mabel. 

“Why don't you wake up slumber bunny and then we can go get breakfast” Dipper suggested.

“She’ll take like an hour to get ready” Pacifica complained. 

“And how long will you take?” Dipper asked

“Hey, I'm comfortable and right now that outweighs my need to be beautiful, plus I know I look totally beautiful right now” Pacifica responded. Dipper let out a small laugh.

“Alright, we can bring something back for her” Dipper said as he picked up Pacifica’s flip flops and slipped on his shoes. He carried her out to his car and opened the passenger side door. Pacifica hopped from his back into the car before she put her flip flops back on. Dipper walked to the other side of the car and looked at Pacifica, he had to admit she was right, she did look beautiful right now.

“You checking me out Pines?” Pacifica asked slightly flirtatiously.

“...no…” Dipper replied slightly nervously. Pacifica smiled knowing the real answer to that question was yes. “What do you want to eat?” Dipper asked, trying to change the subject

“Greasy's opened a drive thru” Pacifica suggested. 

“Greasy's it is” Dipper replied as he drove off. 

Dipper and Pacifica were eating breakfast foods out of styrofoam to go containers while they were parked overlooking the lake. 

“Me and Mabel decided we are throwing a Summerween party this year” Pacifica said. “And you are dressing up in a costume” She demanded.

“I stopped wearing costumes after I turned thirteen” Dipper replied with a slight smirk

“Come on Dipper!” Pacifica begged “I need someone to match my costume with” Pacifica pleaded.

“Why don't you do it with Mabel?” Dipper suggested “Mabel asks me to dress up for halloween every year and I always say no, she's probably dying to match costumes with somebody” Dipper added hoping he didn’t have to dress up.

“Candy, Grenda and Mabel are dressing up as the Powerpuff Girls” Pacifica responded “please Dipper” Pacifica begged. Dipper thought for a second.

“When did you get so interested in dressing up for Summerween?” he asked

“I never dressed up as a kid. And before you start thinking, no It wasn’t because of my parents, I just thought I was too cool to dress up” Pacifica replied “Come on Dipper, please” Pacifica begged again. 

“Alright… what are we going to dress up as?” Dipper asked, starting to get excited to dress up with Pacifica. 

“Yes! Thank you!” Pacifica cheered. “We have a few options. We can dress up as Woody and Bo Peep, A camel, or cat and mouse” Pacifica added 

“Which one do you want to do?” Dipper asked. Pacifica thought for a moment. 

“Let's do Cat and Mouse” Pacifica responded

“Alright, which one am I?” Dipper asked.

“You’ll be the mouse” Pacifica replied as she took out her phone and sent a text to Mabel “And don't even try to fake being upset, I know you’re at least a little excited” she added.

“Just a little” Dipper replied “When should we get our costumes?” Dipper asked

“Don't worry, Mabel is already making them” Pacifica responded. 

“Alright, When is Summerween?” Dipper asked

“About a week” Pacifica responded. 

“I have to admit, I'm a little excited” Dipper confessed as he started the car again.

“Ha! I knew you would be” Pacifica said with a sly laugh. Dipper smiled a little as he started driving back towards the Shack

“Dipper, can you get some of the supplies for the party?” Mabel asked as she and Pacifica caught him getting a Pitt Cola from the fridge. 

“I don't know Mabel, I was just about to do… well nothing” Dipper responded

“Come on Dipper” Mabel pleaded. Dipper's face remained flat until Pacifica started talking.

“Please Dipper…” Pacifica begged.

“Don't you do it Pacifica” Dipper said, knowing what would come next. She widened her eyes a little, the light reflecting off her beautiful sapphire eyes.

“Fine, I'll do it” Dipper said angrily. Mabel handed him a list and he angrily took it.

“Thanks Dippy” Pacifica replied as he looked over the list.

“You know those stupid beautiful eyes wont work on me forever” Dipper said. He quickly went red realizing he just described her eyes as beautiful. 

“That's what you think” Pacifica responded with a smirk, knowing exactly what Dipper had just called her eyes.

“I'm going to go now” Dipper said, embarrassed. Mabel smiled over to Pacifica. 

“You know he's totally in love with you?” Mabel asked.

“Maybe, but I don't want to push him into it” Pacifica responded.

“Alright, but once your in your costume you are going to be irresistible” Mabel replied

“I know, I just hope he feels the same way” Pacifica mumbled to herself.

“Ugh, of course he does” Mabel replied

Dipper walked down the aisles of the Summerween superstore. He searched for an item on the list.

“Where the heck are the stupid Candy Hilbillies” Dipper asked himself as he walked down an aisle.

“Aisle thirteen dude” A familiar voice said, he turned around and saw a now 19 year old Wendy.

“Wendy? Where have you been?” Dipper asked excitedly.

“Dude remember, me and Soos went on a cross country revenge trip with Melody?” Wendy asked

“Oh yeah, how did that go?” Dipper asked

“Well, we did egg a few tourist traps, but overall it was just like a honeymoon for Soos and Melody” Wendy explained “I was just along to babysit Ryder” Wendy replied

“Oh yeah, how are the newlyweds and new parents doing?” Dipper asked

“They’re mostly tired, so you have the Shack to yourself for a while longer” Wendy explained.

“Wow, me and Mabel could have been in Different rooms this whole time” Dipper replied. “Whatever, I guess I might as well savor this because pretty soon we’ll be a few hundred miles away from each other” Dipper replied

“Yeah dude, gotta squeeze all of that sibling bonding out” Wendy replied

“So what are you doing here?” Dipper asked

“Well, I'm working here untilt the Shack opens again” Wendy replied. “What are you doing here?” She asked

“Shopping for Pacifica and Mabel’s Summerween party” Dipper replied

“I heard about that, it's the talk of the town” Wendy replied

“Well, are you gonna swing by?” Dipper asked

“Of course man, I'll see you there” Wendy said as she hugged Dipper who returned the hug. Once they separated Dipper realized that he was over Emma, and he only had feelings for one girl, his favorite blonde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, any and all comments are welcome.


	4. Summerween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summerween is here and Pacifica is waiting for Dipper to make a move.

Mabel held Dipper's mouse costume in front of him. He looked at it and felt slight regret for agreeing to dress up for Summerween. 

“Alright Bro-bro, time to suit up” Mabel replied.

“Can I at least see Pacifica in her costume so I dont feel stupid” Dipper asked

“Nope, that's a surprise” Mabel replied

“Fine” Dipper replied. He grabbed the costume from Mabel and looked at the handmade costume. “How long until the party starts anyway?” Dipper asked

“Three minutes” Mabel responded “So hurry up!” Mabel exclaimed as she left the attic room, closing the door behind her. Dipper took another look at the costume before he hastily put the costume on. His costume consisted of a tight homemade grey onesie with a pink belly, and a small pink tail. He wore mouse ears on top of his head and had shoes that were painted grey with pink soles to match the rest of the ensemble. He walked down to the living room where Mabel was waiting with black face paint. “Come here Dip I have to do your nose” Mabel replied.

“Alright, but please don't go crazy with it” Dipper begged as he sat in front of his sister. Mabel painted the tip of his nose black and left it at that. She stepped back and looked him up and down. 

“Alright, you’re officially ready for the Summerween party” Mabel replied. Dipper smiled and stood up before he walked out to where the party had been set up. The grass was freshly mowed and there was a wooden dance floor and multiple booths of drinks and food set up. Candy and Grenda were even roaming around taking photos of the already popular party. Suddenly he felt something rub against him repeatedly.

“Meow” Pacifica said as she ran her body against Dippers. He looked Pacifica up and down, She was wearing a tight fitting black shirt that eventually turned into a black tutu. She wore black yoga pants underneath and had black sneakers on. Dipper looked at her and noticed she had a similar face paint job, except she had whiskers, then on top of her head she wore a cat ear headband, similarly a black tail dangled down from her lower back. The whole costume was tied together with a collar fashioned out of an old belt with a bell dangling off of it. “You know you’re staring?” Pacifica asked as she ran a hand down the tight onesie fabric of Dippers costume. He tried to say something, but only stumbled on his words.

“I'm a little offended, you're speechless, but only when I wear a cat costume?” Pacifica asked. Dipper felt a little surge of confidence build up when he realized Pacifica had a very flirtatious attitude.

“That's what you think” Dipper responded. His response caused Pacifica to bite her bottom lip a little. 

“Where did that confidence come from?” Pacifica asked as she teased Dipper by wrapping her arms around the back of his waist and pulling him in close.

“I honestly don't know, but it probably has something to do with how great you look” Dipper replied as he put his arms against the small of her back. 

“I have to admit Mabel did a great job on the costumes” Pacifica replied as she savored the warmth provided by Dipper's body. They felt cameras flash all around them as the three Powerpuff girls surrounded them and snapped pictures. Neither of them cared though as they leaned in. Suddenly however Dipper was grabbed away from Pacifica who looked confused until she saw the hamster like man holding Dipper in an extremely tight hug.

“Dude, I've been waiting to see you for like… years!” Soos exclaimed. Melody quickly gave Pacifica an apologetic look, but Pacifica quickly waved it off as she walked back over to Dipper who had been let go by Soos.

“Soos, I didn’t expect you to come, I mean with Ryder and everything” Dipper replied.

“That's the great thing, there are like hundreds of twelve year olds who are just dying to babysit kids for money” Soos explained. Melody walked over to Dipper and smiled at him.

“It’s good to see you again Dipper, we were so upset that you couldn’t make the wedding” Melody explained.

“I'm sorry about that, it just fell on me and Mabel's graduation day and if we could have skipped it we would, but our parents wanted the corny pictures” Dipper explained

“Dont worry about it” Melody replied kindly. She looked over to Pacifica who was eager for that conversation to end so she could get back to business. “Hey Soos, why don't we go get something to drink?” Melody suggested.

“Great idea, catch you later Pterodactyl Bro” Soos said as he walked away. Pacifica looked at Dipper eagerly. She ran up to him and jumped onto him, tightly wrapping her arms and legs around Dipper. She felt his hands support her as she dove in towards his lips. They felt the camera flash against them, but they didn't care. Pacifica closed the final distance between them. Their lips met and for a few moments it felt like just them living in their own world, as if they had gone into space. They held their kiss for a few more seconds before they finally separated. Pacifica looked at Dipper and smiled. 

“I’ve been waiting almost 5 years to do that” Pacifica explained. Dipper smiled as he locked eyes with Pacifica.

“Me too” He responded. Pacifica hugged him tightly as they felt another round of flashes. Eventually Pacifica hesitantly dropped down, but decided to keep her arms around his waist.

“I'm not letting go” Pacifica said as she hugged him tightly. Dipper smiled as he returned the hug. Suddenly they heard an excited screech and looked at eachother. Dipper took one of her hands and interlaced their fingers together, Pacifica gave his hand a tight squeeze as they turned and found Mabel. 

“Finally!” Mabel screamed in joy “Five years! I have been waiting five years for this!” Mabel yelled before she ran up and hugged the two tightly, when she separated she looked at the other two Powerpuff Girls. “We need to start the scrapbook!” Mabel exclaimed as all three of them ran back into the Shack. Pacifica smiled as she locked eyes with Dipper.

“Wanna dance?” She asked as she held his hand tightly.

“Of course” He responded as he heard a slow song starting to play. The pair walked onto the dance floor, Pacifica put her arms around his neck, while Dipper put his arms around the small of her back. Pacifica nuzzled into Dippers chest and smiled, this was all she ever wanted. 

The party slowed down and eventually ended, once everything was cleaned up and put away Dipper was exhausted. Pacifica walked up to him with a wet wipe, her face now cleared of any face paint.

“Come here” Pacifica said as she gestured to the seat in front of her. Dipper smiled and sat in front of her. She carefully wiped away at his nose making sure to get every spot of the paint off of his nose, once she was done she discarded the wipe in the trash, she put her hands on Dipper's cheeks and smiled. “So, how was the party?” She asked. 

“Amazing” Dipper responded

**Author's Note:**

> This is a kind of redo for another one of my fanfics that moved way to fast. either way I hope you enjoy and as always comments are always welcome.


End file.
